1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bookmarks, and particularly to a bookmark with timer and alarm to promote reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reading is a useful activity for education, self-improvement, relaxation, and pleasure. Individuals read fiction and non-fiction books on topics such as science, mathematics, language arts, health, history, technology, current events, finance, marketing, management, philosophy, music, arts, adventure, comedy, drama, romance, and personal hobbies, for example. Students read a variety of books as an integral part of their studies and homework assignments. Some books impart directed useful knowledge and skills; other books are read just to improve reading skills. Individuals also tend to read to improve personal skills, learn new ideas, and expand their knowledge base. Most if not all individuals read for enjoyment and leisure. But for some individuals, reading can be a chore, or can compete for time with other activities. As such, it would be desirable to have a compact device, such as incorporated with a bookmark, as can assist in providing an incentive or reminder to individuals to pick up a book and read it for a minimum amount of time.
Thus, a bookmark with timer and alarm to promote reading addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.